


Sick Day

by MommyMaleficent



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Crying, Daddy Charming, Gen, Infantilism, Mommy Snow, Non-Sexual Age Play, Sick Character, Sick Emma Swan, Sickfic, Temper Tantrums
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 06:12:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8478340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MommyMaleficent/pseuds/MommyMaleficent
Summary: Mommy mommy mommy mommy mommy...





	

She picks up the call immediately upon seeing David's name on the screen.

"Hello?"

No answer, but there is shuffling.

"David?" she prompts.

After a brief pause, there's a weak sniffle, and a quavering voice whimpers, "... M-Mommy?"

She doesn't know whether to feel relief or worry. "Emma, baby, why do we have Daddy's phone?" she asks, brow furrowing. Emma moans a little in reply, a short, pathetic sound.

"Mommy? Mommy I love you Mommy please come home PLEASE I'll be good Mommy please Mama pleeeeaseeee...!" Her poor darling sobs. It's the kind of crying where the pitch of her voice gets higher and higher until she inevitably trails off due to not breathing properly. It doesn't take long before her baby is hyperventilating, coughs interrupting every so often, and stuttering her way through her tears in desperate attempt to persuade her mommy home. "Muh-ma-ma-muh-maaa-Mommy please Mommy please come home PLEASE MOOOOMMMMMMYY **PLEASE I NEE** - **EE** - **EE** - **EE** - **EED** **YOOOOOOUU** **PLEASE** —"

"Emma, I'm right here, sweetheart, it's okay, sshh... Mommy's here, baby, it's going to be okay." She could practically see her poor daughter throwing herself against the floor in her tantrum, somehow managing to keep the phone to her ear amidst all her thrashing about. Nevertheless, even after Emma's heartbreaking sobs become hoarse screams and halfhearted whines, Snow keeps her voice soft and even. "I'm on my way home now, sweetheart. Mommy will see you very soon, okay? I promise. Can you try to take a few breaths and calm down for me, please?"

"Aaaah... Mommmmy..." Emma half-sobs, and begins an abrupt coughing fit. She cries out in indignation at her coughing, and her next sentence blends all its words together to make an almost incoherent string. "Mommmmmmyidhurssmommmmmy..."

Snow sighs. "I know, baby, but Mommy is coming home and she's gonna make it better, okay?"

A mutter, and Emma shuffles a little more. "Ma-mommy..." she whines, "Puh-ple-ple-pleeeease, Mommy..."

"Can you do something for me, darling?" she moves her phone to her other ear, "Can you please go find Daddy and let Mommy talk to him for just one minute?"

More shuffling about. She assumes her daughter is shaking her head. Emma whines a little, and suddenly there comes a raw scream of " **NOO**!" and an eardrum-shattering shriek. Snow jumps at the second wind. She sucks in a breath as the intensity of her baby's cries become quieter despite being ongoing. Her reliable Prince Charming. Finally.

"She was fast asleep in her room so I went to wash off the breakfast thrown at me—that mostly missed. I didn't hear her creep downstairs and take my ph—Emma, _please_ don't pound on the door, Daddy can't hear—Snow, when will you be home?"

With a fond smile, she sighs again. "Soon. Five minutes tops. Do you think you can soothe her before she makes herself sick?"

"I'll do my best. How can she resist the charms of her handsome father?"

She chuckles. "Knowing Emma, she'll find a way. See you soon."

* * *

She doesn't have to open the front door to hear Emma wailing at the top of her lungs. David quietly lets her in, taking from her the small plastic bag whilst ushering her to their bedroom.

A onesie pajama-clad Emma sits on David's side of the bed, eyes squeezed shut, kicking and pounding the mattress beneath her with the sides of her fists, clutching wads of torn tissue in both. Emma doesn't care how much of a spectacle she looks—clearly; she's upset, and that's that. A red pacifier sits in her lap, the first of many Snow had bought just a few months ago.

Snow scoops it up, blows firmly on the teat, and takes an extra second to wipe it with a tissue from the box on her bedside table. She sits down next to her agitated daughter, glides a gentle hand through Emma's beautiful blonde locks, and when Emma recognizes the touch enough to open her eyes and lower the volume of her cries, Snow puts the nipple into Emma's open mouth, and watches with relief as her little princess immediately begins to suckle.

Emma sniffles loudly before she looks at her mommy with puffy eyes and heaving chest. She can't cry more tears because her eyes hurt, but seeing Mommy makes her want to cry more because she hasn't been a good girl for Daddy and Mommy might be mad. Mommy pats her shoulder, and Emma puts her head on the spot Mommy pat, and Mommy put her arm around Emma's shoulders, pulling the blanket up and over Emma's legs and tummy. Emma coughs loudly four times, and Mommy rubs her back to help the coughing go away.

"My poor baby girl is so upset today," Mommy says sweetly, "Being sick is no fun, is it?" Emma shakes her head. "Especially not when you really just want your mommy, huh?" Emma nods. "Were you afraid Mommy wouldn't come home? Is that why you stole Daddy's phone to call me?" Emma nods again, and the pacifier falls from her mouth as she starts to cry again even though she's clearly too red-faced and tired to cry anymore. Mommy picks it up and puts it right back in her mouth. The creases on Emma's brow disappear as she calms and drags arm over her eyes to dry them. Mommy kisses her cheeks and wipes away any new tears with a warm thumb.

"Mommy's here now, so are we going to be a good little girl and finish our much-needed nap?"

Emma nods. She snuggles closer and rests her head in the crook of Mommy's neck. Mommy doesn't let her nap before drinking some water to replace some of the water in her body she used today, but she doesn't let her drink too much because then Emma would have to go pee.

After Emma settles down and is almost asleep, Mommy moves.

"Mmmmnngh!"

"Mommy has to go potty, baby. I'll be right back, okay?"

Snow does her best to ignore the immediate whimpering behind her.

* * *

After Emma naps for a little and goes potty, and drinks even more water, Snow finds herself still in bed with her sick baby, watching an old Hunky and Spunky cartoon and enjoying the peaceful atmosphere of the loft. David joins in after the third short, sandwiching Emma between her parents. Emma shows much more affection for him than she did earlier, and he is visibly relieved to be back in her good graces. Snow chuckles.

"Why don't we have you go to the store next time?" she asks, rubbing his shoulder gently.

David sighs, and rubs his forehead. "Works for me." He plants a kiss to the side of Emma's head and strokes her golden hair.

Emma giggles, returns Daddy's kiss with a snuggle, and nuzzles Mommy's shoulder with her cheek. Mommy kisses her too.

"We feel a little bit better, baby?"

Emma nods vigorously, and takes out her paci. "Yes, Mommy!"


End file.
